Itsu Made mo Kawaranai
by Haru no Yuuchan999
Summary: Jauh kita terpisah. Dekat kehadiranmu kurasakan…  Hingga kesepianpun berubah menjadi kekuatan, saat aku memikirkanmu…    Warning: OOC tingkat tinggi


**Hai… hai… Minna-san! Pada ngerinduin Yuu ya? *readers: nggak tuh…!* *Yuu pundung* Di sini Yuu hanya mengingatkan… bahwasannya, Yuu masih bau kencur *nyiumin ketek* *readers: jorok banget sih lo…!* *Yuu: Biarin… weekkk!* maka dari itu, fic ini tergolong membosankan dan nggak menarik *hiks… hiks… pundung* udah ah… daripada banyak bacot, mending minna-san baca fic ancur dan OOC tingkat tinggi ini…**

**Happy reading minna-san! *tereak pake toa***

**Disclaimer:**

**Hmmm, maunya sih… Naruto punya Yuu… **

***dilempar bom C4 sama Masashi-sama plus di Chidori sama Sasuke***

**Aiaiaiaia… sebenarnya Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimoto… dan my aniki**

**Uchiha Sasuke *hueekk***

**Title:**

**Itsu Made mo Kawaranai By Yuuchan no Haru999**

**Genre: **

**Nggak tau… *dijitak* **

**Rate: **

**T **

**Pairing:**

**SasuFemNaru**

**Summary:**

**Jauh kita terpisah. Dekat kehadiranmu kurasakan… **

**Hingga kesepianpun berubah menjadi kekuatan, saat aku memikirkanmu…**

**Warning: **

**OOC tingkat tinggi, Typo (s), garing, ngebosanin, EYD ancur, gaje,**

**Fic yang terlalu sederhana, nggak menarik, minim deskripsi dll**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

Seorang pemuda berambut raven tengah berdiri di depan sebuah gundukan tanah yang dipenuhi bunga matahari dan mawar putih. Mata onyxnya menatap gundukan tanah ini dengan pandangan kosong… tak ada yang tahu apa yang sedang di pikirkan pemuda ini. Di gundukan tanah itu terdapat sebuah batu nisan yang bertuliskan Namikaze Naruto.

Ya… dialah Naruto, cewek Hyperactive yang telah seenaknya meninggalkan pemuda bermata onyx ini. Setahun telah berlalu sejak kepergian Naruto. Jangan bilang kalian melupakan kejadian di rumah sakit tahun lalu…? Di mana seorang Namikaze Naruto dengan suksesnya mempermainkan pemuda ini. Tak hanya pemuda ini, tapi juga kerabat dekatnya. Naruto meninggalkan pemuda ini dengan wajah tenang namun terkesan bahagia. Ya… pemuda ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke, seorang laki-laki yang telah menaruh hati pada Naruto sejak di bangku SMP.

Kalian bisa lihat wajah Sasuke saat ini, kulitnya yang putih semakin putih bahkan terkesan pucat, tubuhnya yang dulu gagah kini tampak tak bernyawa, matanya tak memancarkan sinar kehidupan. Dia menatap lekat gundukan tanah yang menelan habis tubuh kekasihnya yang sangat ia cintai… tak ada sepatah kata pun yang terucap dari bibir pucat Sasuke.

Langit pun tak tinggal diam, seakan mengerti gejolak di dalam tubuh Sasuke, langit pun ikut menangis… ya, langit ikut merasa kehilangan dengan perginya sosok Naruto yang bagaikan matahari di siang maupun malam. Lihat lah… bulir-bulir kristal bening mengalir dari sudut mata onyxnya, semakin lama semakin deras bercampur dengan air mata langit.

Langit bergemuruh hebat, menggambarkan gejolak yang sedang menghantam batin Sasuke. Pemuda bermata onyx ini tak bergeming sedikitpun dari posisinya berdiri.

_Kau tau Naruto… aku tak akan pernah bisa melupakanmu…_

_Karena… semua yang berada di dunia ini mengingatkanku akan dirimu…_

_Langit cerah… warna birunya mengingatkanku akan warna mata birumu yang mampu menghipnotisku dalam hitungan detik…_

_Saat matahari bersinar terik… hal ini mengingatkanku akan rambutmu yang pirang serta tawa candamu yang begitu ceria_

_Bahkan petirpun mengingatkanku akan teriakanmu yang begitu dasyat namun selalu kurindukan…_

_Kau tahu Naruto… masih banyak hal-hal di bumi ini yang selalu mengingatkanku akan dirimu…_

_Kau begitu identik dengan alam…_

_Langit fajar dan senja yang selalu menampakkan semburat warna orange… mengingatkanku akan warna kesukaanmu…_

_Hujan… hujan yang begitu deras, mengingatkanku… betapa kau sangat menyukai hujan…_

_Bintang… kau sangat menyukai bintangkan? Ya… setiap malam aku selalu memandang bintang… _

_kau pernah berkata padaku… kau ingin menjadi bintangkan, dobe?_

_ Aku selalu mencari keberadaanmu dan akhirnya aku menemukanmu Naruto…_

_ kau menjadi bintang yang selalu setia berada di sisi sang bulan… sinarmu mengalahkan ribuan bintang lainnya…_

_Jangan mengangap aku berlebihan Naruto… karena itulah yang kulihat dan kurasakan saat ini…_

_Mawar putih ini… mengingatkanku akan sifatmu yang polos dan hatimu yang begitu baik dan bersih…_

_Warna kuning sunflowers ini… mengingatkanku akan eratnya tali persahabatan dengan mu…_

_Warna biru samudra… mengingatkanku betapa indahnya mata sapphiremu yang mampu menenggelamkanku…_

_Naruto… sampai kapanpun kau yang selalu ada dalam hatiku…_

_Itsu made mo kawaranai…_

"Sampai kapan kau mau berdiri seperti itu baka?"

Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya dari gundukan tanah itu. Lalu, tampaklah seseorang berambut merah dengan seringai meremehkan.

"K-kau Kyuu-nii?" Sasuke tergagap "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Baka! Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu!" bentak Kyuubi lalu menghela nafas "Sebaiknya… kau lupakan Naruto, dia tak akan suka melihatmu seperti ini," Kyuubi menatap langit. Tampaknya hujan akan segera reda.

"Tak bisa…" gumam Sasuke sambil menatap langit yang masih mendung.

"Ck… bagaimana bisa kalau tak dicoba! Baka!" Kyuubi memukul pelan kepala Sasuke.

"Itu sangat sulit Kyuu-nii! Sampai kapanpun, aku tak akan pernah melupakan Naruto…" Sasuke menatap mata Kyuubi "Karena dia, begitu berarti bagiku…"

Kyuubi menatap lekat pemuda di depannya "Arigato, Sasuke, selama ini kau sudah menjaganya dengan baik. Arigato, karena selama ini kau begitu menyayanginya…" Kyuubi mengacak-acak pelan rambut raven Sasuke.

Terdapat genangan air di mata Kyuubi… perlahan mulai mengalir meninggalkan sudut matanya. Ya… Kyuubi sangat merasa kehilangan, semua rasa itu ia pendam dalam hati… dan sekarang, Kyuubi tak kuasa menahan air matanya.

"Ternyata, kau juga bisa menangis Kyuu-nii" ledek Sasuke.

"Baka!" Kyuubi memukul pelan bahu Sasuke kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya "Kurasa, kau lebih pantas menyimpanya…" Kyuubi menyodorkan sebuah diary berwarna orange dengan gambar rubah berekor sembilan sebagai covernya.

"I-ini…" Sasuke meraih diary itu.

"Ya, ini milik Naruto, kau harus menyimpannya baik-baik"

"Arigato… Kyuu-nii"

"Hn. Sebaiknya kau segera pulang." Kyuubi berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap makam Naruto "Kau lihat dobe… akhirnya, aku bisa membaca diarymu…" Sasuke berseringai licik.

skip

Sasuke tengah duduk di tepi ranjangnya dengan pakaian yang basah. Jangan katakan kalian melupakan kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu? Dimana seorang Uchiha bungsu tengah berdiri membatu menantang derasnya hujan, hanya untuk menatap sebuah makam yang telah menelan jasad orang yang begitu ia cintai.

Sebuah diary berwana orange berada dalam dekap tangannya yang kekar. Ya… diary milik Namikaze Naruto. Sasuke menatap lekat diary itu. Mata onyxnya masih setia membendung air yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan mengalir di sudut matanya. Pelan namun pasti. Sasuke membuka cover diary itu dan mulai membaca lembar pertamanya.

* * *

_ Konoha, 10 Oktober 2000_

_ Dear Yuu-chan…_

_ Kau tahu, Yuu? Hari ini mereka memberiku kejutan yang sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya…_

_ suatu kejutan yang tak akan pernah kulupakan._

Flashback

Tok… tok… tok… tok… tok… tok…! pintu kamar berwarna orange diketuk sedemikian rupa sehingga menghasilkan suara yang begitu gaduh dan berisik.

"Aaarrrrrrrggggggggg…! BERISIK!" suara teriakan melengking terdengar dari balik pintu yang di ketuk.

Tok… tok… tok… tok… tok… tok…! ketukan tersebut semakin menjadi-jadi sehingga membuat sepasang mata sapphire mendelik dengan kesal dan melirik jam kecil yang bertengger apik di meja belajarnya. Pukul 00.00 a.m

"Kalian tak punya kerjaan apa, ha…?" pemilik sepasang mata sapphire itu mengelurkan pertanyaan dengan kesal.

Tok… tok… tok… tok… tok… tok…! bukan jawaban yang diperolehnya, melainkan ketukan pintu yang semakin berutal. Beruntung rumah ini dilapisi dengan kedap suara, hanya orang rumah saja yang mampu mendengar suara ketukan berutal itu. Jika tidak, entah apa yang akan mengancam nyawa pemilik rumah ini. Dibantaikah? Disiksa? Dimutilasi? atau yang standar… di penjara! Alasannya hanya sepele yaitu mengganggu ketenangan umum!

Gadis cilik ini mengumpat kesal kemudian berjalan mendekati objek yang begitu amat berisik. Pintu berisik itu dibukanya dengan sekali hentakan telak.

"Sudah ku bilang beri…"

"Happy birthday Naru-chan…!" teriakan dasyat itu membungkam bibir merah gadis bermata sapphire ini.

"T-tousan? kaasan, Kyuu-nii…" Naruto menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya memandang tak percaya "Sejak kapan kalian di Konoha?" air mata Naruto mengalir dari sudut matanya.

"Sejak kemarin." jawab Kyuubi santai

"Nah… Naru-chan, sekarang tiup lilinnya…" Kushina menyodorkan kue tar berbentuk rubah yang diselimuti coklat tebal.

Naruto bersiap untuk meniup tujuh lilin yang menghiasi kue tar tersebut.

"Sebaiknya, Naru-chan membuat permintaan terlebih dahulu..." Minato mengusap rambut pirang Naruto.

"Hmmm, aku mau…" Naruto mengatupkan kedua mata sapphirenya "Selesai…" wush… api yang berada di puncak lilin pun padam dalam sekali tiupan.

"Apa permintaanmu?" tanya Kyuubi

"Ckckckckc" Naruto mengoyangkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajah Kyuubi "Rahasia…" jawab Naruto.

"Hn" Kyuubi memeluk tubuh Naruto "Selamat ulang tahun, Naru-chan…" bisik Kyuubi tepat di telinga Naruto.

Andflashback

_ Kau tahu Yuu? Ini pertamakali mereka mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku secara langsung. Biasanya, mereka hanya mengirimkan kartu ucapan yang... ahk… sudahlah, aku tak mau membahas soal kartu ucapan itu. Kau tahu Yuu? aku sangat menyayangimu… karena selama ini kau dengan sukarela mengizinkan tanganku menari-nari di atas tubuhmu hanya untuk sekedar mengoreskan beberapa patah kata… tak akan ada seorang pun yang boleh menyentuhmu Yuu. Hanya… hanya aku yang berhak akan dirimu…_

_

* * *

_

_ Konoha, 10 November 2000_

_ Dear Yuu…_

_ Ck! Apa sebenarnya yang dipikirkan kaasan… dia menyuruhku menjemput seseorang yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu siapa orang itu. Kau tahu Yuu? apa yang dikatakan kaasan saat aku bertanya? kaasan bilang "Suatu saat dia akan menjadi pendampingmu"_

_Huft… menyebalkan sekali! Hey… ayolah! Ini hari libur… waktunya bersantai, bukan? dan apa gunanya seorang gadis kecil berkeliaran di bandara... kenapa bukan Kyuu-nii atau tousan yang menjemput? kenapa harus aku! dan apa maksud dari ucapan kaasan?_

_Kau tahu Yuu? Ternyata orang yang dimaksud kaasan itu benar-benar sangat menyebalkan! aku sangat membenci sifatnya itu! Sifat yang sok keren, sok dingin, sok misterius, sok pintar… arrrggg! Dia itu sangat MENYEBALKAN! _

_Kau tahu Yuu? Aku sangat Membencinya!_

Flashback

Seorang gadis kecil berusia tujuh tahun tengah duduk meratapi nasibnya terdampar di bandara dan hanya ditemani oleh kepala pelayan rumahnya. Gadis pirang sebahu ini menggembungkan kedua pipinya sebagai pertanda dia sedang kesal.

"Berapa lama lagi?" tanya Naruto

"Apa maksud anda, Naru-sama?" objek yang diajak bicara hanya menunjukkan ekspresi bingung.

"Berapa lama aku harus menunggu, Iruka-san!" habis sudah kesabaran Naruto.

Siapa yang tak kesal dan bosan jika terdampar di bandara selama empat jam lebih? Jangankan seorang gadis kecil bersusia tujuh tahun bahkan orang dewasa pun pasti merasakan apa yang Naruto rasakan.

"Mungkin sebantar lagi Naru-sama, ahk… itu dia!" perhatian Iruka tertuju pada seorang bocah laki-laki bermata onyx dan memiliki rambut raven yang berjalan menuju mereka.

"Selamat datang, Sasuke-sama…" Iruka membungkuk hormat.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Ck. Akhirnya yang di 'tunggu' datang juga" Naruto memberikan sedikit penekanan pada kata 'tunggu'

"Hn"

"Bisakah, kau mengatakan kata lain selain Hn?" Naruto memberikan deathglare terbaiknya.

"…" Sasuke hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya saja.

"Kau in…"

"Ahk… maaf, saya belum memperkenalkannya pada anda," Iruka membungkuk sedikit "Sasuke-sama, ini putri bungsu Minato-sama. Namanya Namikaze Naruto dan Naru-sama, ini Uchiha Sasuke putra bungsu dari Fugaku-sama"

"Aku tak peduli! Sekarang aku mau pulang!" Naruto berjalan kearah pintu keluar meninggalkan Sasuke dan Iruka.

Bugh! terdengar suara orang jatuh terduduk. Semua mata tertuju pada gadis pirang itu. Ya, gadis pirang yang terpeleset tadi tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Namikaze Naruto.

"Anda baik-baik saja Naru-sama?" Iruka membantu Naruto berdiri.

"Itai…" Naruto merintih kesakitan

"Dobe" Sasuke berseringai meremehkan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

"Apa katamu? Arrgg… dasar TEME!" Naruto berteriak membuat orang-orang kembali menatapnya.

Sasuke yang mendengar teriakan Naruto langsung berbalik menatap Naruto dan megunakan isyarat bibir.

"Baka" satu kata yang di ucapkan Sasuke melalui isyarat bibir.

"Kau! Menyebalkan teme!" Naruto berteriak kasal karena merasa diremehkan.

Andflashback

_ Kau tahu Yuu? Suatu saat aku pasti akan membuatnya menangis! Lihat saja nanti!_

* * *

_ Konoha, 11 November 2000_

_ Dear Yuu…_

_ Ck! Sampaikapan penderitaanku berakhir! _

_Kau tahu Yuu? Bocah menyebalkan itu sekarang berada di rumahku…rencananya dia akan menginap selama satu minggu. Mana, tousan dan kaasan pergi ke luar negeri lagi! Sampaikapan mereka harus meninggalkanku sendirian? Apa aku harus menderita penyakit terlebih dahulu agar mereka memperhatikanku? Huft… MENYEBALKAN!_

_

* * *

_

_ Konoha, 20 April 2003_

_ Dear Yuu…_

_ Kau tahu Yuu? Ternyata tak semua sifatnya menyebalkan… kau lihat dua anak kucing di sampingku ini… ya, kucing yang diselamatkan oleh Sasuke… kau tahu? Dia rela menceburkan dirinya ke sungai hanya untuk menyelamatkan kucing-kucing ini…_

Flashback

"Teme, kau temani aku ke taman ya?" pinta Naruto dengan memasang puppy eyes no jutsu.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke datar.

"Kuanggap kau menjawab iya…" Naruto menggandeng tangan Sasuke.

Mereka berjalan menuju taman kota yang di penuhi dengan berbagai macam jenis bunga. Terdapat aliran sungai kecil di taman tersebut… air sungai yang langsung mengalir ke laut. Sungai yang memiliki air jernih sehingga kita dapat melihat ikan-ikan kecil berenang hilir mudik berkelompok. Di tepi sungai ditumbuhi bunga-bunga bermacam warna dan tak lupa kupu-kupu juga berterbangan di sekitar bunga tersebut.

Miaauu! Miaauuu! terdengar sebuah suara yang membuat Naruto dan Sasuke menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Oh... dear!" seru Naruto "Teme, kita harus menyelamatkan mereka… kasi-"

"Kau tahan kotak itu dengan galah ini" Sasuke memberikan galah yang lumayan panjang untuk menahan kotak yang berisi dua anak kucing itu.

"Baik!" Naruto segera menahan sedangkan Sasuke berusaha meraih kotak itu. Namun, gagal…

"Ck." decak Sasuke kesal

Byuuurrrrr! Sasuke menjatuhakan diri ke sungai dan berenang menggapai kotak kecil itu.

"Sasuke! Hati-hati!" seru Naruto kuatir

Tak berapa lama kemudian sang kotak tengah berada dalam dekap tangan Sasuke.

"Hah… hah… hah…" nafas Sasuke terengah-engah "Sebaiknya kau pelihara mereka…" Sasuke menyodorkan kotak kecil itu.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Naruto "Tapi, kau baik-baik saja kan teme?" Naruto memapah Sasuke dan sukses membuat wajah Sasuke bersemu merah.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke datar dan berjalan meningglkan Naruto.

"Hey…! Teme! Tunggu aku!" Naruto berlari menyusul Sauke dengan membawa kotak kecil yang berisi dua anak kucing yang begitu lucu.

Andflashback

_kau tahu Yuu? Anak kucing yang berbulu putih bersih dan bermata hitam ini kami namai Naru… sedangkan yang berbulu hitam dan memiliki mata berwarna biru langit kami berinama Sasu. Ya, nama depan dari kami berdua…_

_

* * *

_

_Konoha, 1 Januari 2005_

_Dear Yuu…_

_ Kau tahu Yuu?_

_ Hari ini aku mulai duduk di bangku SMP… senang sekali rasanya mendapatkan teman baru… kau tahu Yuu? Ternyata aku sekelas dengan dia! Malah kami duduk sebangku! Senang sekali rasanya! Upst… apa yang kupikirkan? Kanapa aku justru senang? dan kenapa jangtungku berdetak kencang? Jangan-jangan…arraggg… itu tidak mungkin! _

_

* * *

_

_Konoha, 10 Oktober 2005_

_Dear Yuu_…

_Kau tahu Yuu?_

_ Hari ini aku sangat bahagia karena untuk pertama kalinya aku mendapatkan firstloveku di hari ulang tahunku… aku tak menyangka dia menyatakan cintanya padakaku, padahal kalau dilihat dari sifatnya yang dingin… itu sama sekali tak mungkin!_

_ Kau tahu Yuu?_

_ Dia menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku… suaranya sangat merdu...! kau tahu? Mungkin suatu saat, jika dia menjadi penyanyi… fans girlsnya akan berhamburan di seluruh dunia mengalahkan fansnya Rain…_

Flashback

Malam ini langit tampak ramai dengan hadirnya milyaran bintang yang menghiasi langit kelam ini. Suara jangkrik tak henti-hentinya menyenandungkan lagu-lagu ceria.

"Naruto… bisakah kau melihatku?" Sasuke menatap lekat mata sapphire Naruto.

"Aku bisa melihatmu teme! Kau ini kenapa sih… atau jangan-jangan kau demam?" Naruto berkata dengan sangat polosnya.

Sasuke menarik Nafas dan mengehembuskannya "Kau tak melihatku dengan jelas Naruto…" Sasuke berjalan membelakangi Naruto.

"Mataku belum rabun Sasuke! Kau jangan sok tahu!" bentak Naruto.

"Ck. Kau ini terlalu polos atau baka, Naruto?" Sasuke menatap langit penuh bintang.

"Jadi apa maksudmu teme? Bicaralah dengan jelas! Aku tak meng…" Sasuke membungkam bibir Naruto dengan bibirnya.

"Apa sekarang kau mengerti?" tanya Sasuke setelah melepaskan bibir Naruto.

Naruto hanya diam terpaku. Tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Apa kau sudah melihatku, Naruto?" kembali Sasuke bertanya.

"Be-berikan alasan mengapa aku harus melihatmu Sasuke?" sekarang Naruto yang berjalan membelakangi Sasuke.

"Karena aku selalu memikirkanmu…" Sasuke maju selangkah.

"Karena aku selalu berada di sisimu…" Sasuke maju selangkah.

"Karena aku ingin memilikimu…" Sasuke maju selangkah 'lagi' dan kini tak ada jarak yang memisahkan mereka.

"dan yang terpenting… aku mencintaimu, Naruto…" Sasuke berbisik di telinga Naruto.

"Se-sekarang aku melihatmu Sasuke…" Naruto menjawab dengan air mata bahagia.

Sasuke memeluk Naruto dari belakang. Dipeluknya erat tubuh mungil Naruto kemudian Sasuke menyanyikan sebuah lagu…

Kibun wa kaisei, kondo, issho ni

Karada wo dakishimete, kin no kyoukai de

Yellow moon kakaketa yozora de wa tsuki wa kyou mo

Shizuka na kao de hikaru no sa

Me wo mitte, me wo mitte, se wo mukeai nagara

Andflashback

_Wah... tak terasa sudah larut malam..._

_Oyasumi Yuu-chan…_

_

* * *

_

_ Konoha, 14 April 2005_

_ Dear Yuu_…

_Kau tahu Yuu? Hari ini kami bermain dibawah derasnya hujan… tak terhitung berapa kali dia mengeluh… mengutuk-ngutuk hujan yang mambatalkan acara kencan kami…_

_ Ku bilang saja padanya, biasanya kalau hujan turun dengan deras di siang hari… malamnya pasti langit di penuhi bintang…_

_ Kau tahu Yuu? Dia hanya menjawab dengan 'Hn' keramatnya itu…huft menyebalkan sekali! Tapi aku tetap berusaha menghilangkan rasa kesalnya dengan mengajaknya bermain air hujan, yah… hitung-hitung untuk mengganti acara kencan kami yang nyaris batal._

_ Dan gara-gara itu… sekarang kepalaku terasa berat Yuu… kau tahu? rasanya sakit sekali._

_ Di saat seperti ini, yang kubutuhkan hanyalah mereka… tapi tetap seperti biasanya, mereka selalu meninggalkanku sendirian...! _

_ Aaarrrgg…! Maaf Yuu...! duh! Kenapa tiba-tiba aku mimisan… dan mengotori tubuhmu… maafkan aku Yuu… nanti kubersihkan._

_

* * *

_

_Konoha, 15 Juli 2005_

_Dear Yuu…_

_ Kau tahu Yuu? Akhir-akhir ini tubuhku sering sekali lemas mendadak, pusing, bahkan mimisan… dalam sehari, tak terhitung berapa kali aku bolak-balik kamar mandi hanya untuk membersihkan darah yang mengalir melalui hidungku…_

_ Mungkin aku harus memeriksakannya ke dokter…_

_

* * *

_

_ Konoha, 16 Juli 2005_

_ Dear Yuu…_

_ Maaf kan aku Yuu… karena mengotori tubuhmu dengan air mataku… maafkan aku Yuu, karena selama ini tak terhitung berapa kali aku mengotorimu dengan darahku…_

_ Kau tahu Yuu…_

_Aku menderita penyakit langka… Yuu! bahkan tak ada seorangpun yang selamat jika menderita penyakit ini! Kau tahu perasaanku sekarang Yuu? Aku hancur Yuu! Tak ada seorang dokterpun yang bisa menyelamatkanku! Jangankan dokter! Obatnya saja tak pernah di temukan!_

_Apa yang harus kulakukan Yuu? Sungguh, sekarang aku merasa putus asa…_

_Rasa sakitku bertambah jika mengetahui keluargaku tak pernah berada di sampingku… mereka terlalu sibuk mengurusi bisnis dan bisnis… tahukah mereka mengenai keadaanku? Kurasa tidak! Tak ada seorangpun mengetahui apa yang kurasakan saat ini!_

_ Apa yang harus kulakukan Yuu? Tolong beritahu aku!_

_

* * *

_

_ Konoha, 22 Juli 2007_

_Dear Yuu…_

_Kau tahu Yuu…_

_Semenjak mengetahui penyakitku… aku berusaha agar tak seorangpun mengetahuinya. Termaksud dia... aku hanya tak ingin dia mengkhawatirkanku…_

_Kuharap… apa yang kuputuskan ini tepat…_

_Kau tahu Yuu? Hari ini, aku nyaris saja bertengkar dengannya hanya karena dia menyentuhmu Yuu! sudah kukatakan padamu bukan? Aku tak akan membiarkan seseorang menyentuhmu apalagi sampai membacamu…_

Flashback

Burung-burung bernyanyi menyambut datangnya mentari pagi. Angin berhembus perlahan menandakan cuaca yang cerah. Naruto membuka kedua mata sapphirenya dengan enggan…

Tok… tok… tok… pintu kamar Naruto diketuk seseorang

"Ya, sebentar…" seru Naruto.

Pintu di buka dan tampaklah seorang kepala pelayan bernama Iruka…

"Maaf Naru-sama" Iruka membungkuk "Sasuke-sama sudah menunggu anda di bawah"

"Ha?" Naruto membulatkan mata Sapphirenya "Jam berapa sekarang Iruka-san?" Naruto bertanya histeris.

"Sekarang pukul delap-"

"Apa?" Naruto histeris dan memotong perkatan Iruka "Katakan padanya, aku sedang bersiap-siap"

"Ba-" belum selesai Iruka berkata pintu kamar sudah di tutup dengan kasar.

"Tunggu Iruka-san!" Naruto kembali membuka pintu dan menghentikan langkah kaki Iruka yang sedang menuruni anak tangga "Jangan katakan padanya jika aku baru bangun, kau mengertikan?"

Iruka tersenyum "Baiklah, Naru-sama"

"Bagus!" Naruto segera kembali kekamarnya dan bergegas mandi.

Iruka berjalan santai ke ruang tengah di mana seorang pemuda bermata onyx tengah duduk santai.

"Maaf Sasuke-sama, Naru-sama sedang bersiap-siap"

"Ck. Baru bangun rupanya" Sasuke bergumam kesal "Hn"

Iruka meninggalkan Sasuke di ruang tengah. Lama Sasuke menunggu dan dia segera saja naik ke lantai dua menuju kamar Naruto

Tok… tok… tok… pintu kamar Naruto di ketuk beberapakali namun tak ada jawaban. Sasuke segera membuka pintu kamar Naruto tak ada seorangpun disana. Kemudian Sasuke mengamati kamar, kamar yang bernuansa serba orange yang membuat mata onyx Sasuke sedikit menyipit karena silau.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati ranjang Naruto dan dilihatnya sebuah buku harian berwarna orange dengan ganbar rubah berekor sembilan sebagai covernya. Sasuke hendak meraih diar-

"Jangan sentuh!" seru Naruto kemudian mengambil diarynya.

Kau bisa lihat saat ini, tubuh Naruto hanya dilapisi handuk berwarna orange dengan motif rubah. Sasuke mendekati Naruto dan mencoba mengambil diary yang dipegang Naruto. Sepertinya Uchiha bungsu ini sedang dilanda rasa penasaran.

"Jangan mendekat Sasuke!"

"Hn" Sasuke tetap mendekati Naruto dan tujuannya hanyalah untuk membaca diary itu.

Beberapa kali Naruto menghindari Sasuke, namun sayangnya mereka berdua terpeleset dan jatuh dengan tubuh berada di tempat tidur. Kau bisa lihat posisi mereka saat ini, tubuh Sasuke berada tepat diatas tubuh Naruto dan mereka saling menatap. Sasuke melupakan sejenak masalah diary milik Naruto matanya sibuk menatap lekat mata Naruto. Perlahan wajah mereka mulai mendekat Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Naruto sedangkan Naruto memejamkan kedua bola mata sapphirenya sedikit la-

"Ehhmmm!" suara baritone Kyuubi mengacaukan suasana dalam kamar tersebut.

Sasuke terpelonjak kaget namun rasa kagetnya hanya berlangsung beberapa detik saja setelah itu dia kembali memasang wajah stoicnya. Naruto pun tak kalah kaget dengan kedatangan Kyuubi, dia segera bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

"K-Kyuu-nii" Naruto tergagap.

Kretk… krek… terdengar suara tulang jemari Kyuubi yang bergesek. Menghasilkan suara yang membuat Sasuke bergidik ngeri seakan suara itu menjadi peringatan tegas bagi Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya kau memakai bajumu Naruto" Kyuubi berkata dengan suara datar "dan kau Sasuke, kau tahukan ini bukan ruang tunggu?"

"Hn" jawab Sasuke kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Naruto dan Kyuubi.

Kyuubi memberikan devilglarenya kepada Naruto "Berhati-hatilah" Kyuubi berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu kamar Naruto.

Andflashback

_Kau tahu Yuu? Besok hari ulang tahun Sasuke! Sebaiknya aku memberinya hadiah apa ya? Kau punya usul Yuu?_

_

* * *

_

_ Konoha, 23 juli 2007_

_ Dear Yuu…_

_Kau tahu Yuu? Hari ini ulang tahunya! kau tahu apa yang ku berikan padanya? Yeah… aku memberinya sebuah kalung bertali hitam dengan mainannya berupa peri biru bersayap yang cantik. Jangan mentertawakanku memberikannya kado itu…_

_Kau tahukan… aku ingin selalu bersamanya? Ku anggap kalung itu adalah diriku yang akan selalu bersamnya, walau suatu saat aku akan meninggalkannya dan dunia ini… kau tahu reaksinya? Huaaa… dia tersenyum Yuu dan dia menyukai kalung itu…_

_Aku sangat bahagia…_

_

* * *

_

_ Konoha, 12 Agustus 2010_

_ Dear Yuu…_

_Aku menyerah pada takdir… aku tak sanggup menahan rasa sakit ini… berulangkali aku berobat ke dokter-dokter ternama tanpa diketahui keluargaku termaksud dia… aku tak mau semua mencemaskanku dan merasa kasihan padaku hanya karena hidupku tak lama lagi…_

_Kau tahu hasilnya? Ya, hasilnya nihil!_

_Kau tahu yang kurasakan saat ini? _

_Kepalaku sakit sekali… detak jantungku tak teratur dan nafasku tersenggal-senggal… tak ada seorangpun yang tahu kondisiku saat ini…besok aku harus mengatakan sesuatu kepada Sasuke…_

_

* * *

_

_ Konoha, 13 Agustus 2010_

_ Dear Yuu…_

_ Inilah akhirnya..._

_Aku meninggalkannya…hubungan kami putus sampai disini…tak akan ada lagi cerita bahagiaku padamu tentang dirinya… tak akan ada lagi senyum tawaku yang ku tunjukkan padamu Yuu._

_Dia… orang yang paling kusayangi melebihi rasa sayangku pada diriku sendiri… dia yang selalu ada untuku… dia yang selalu melindungiku… dia yang selalu menghiburku dengan caranya sendiri… _

_Semua kisah cinta kami yang terjalin lebih dari lima tahun, berakhir sampai disini…aku minta putus padanya…_

_

* * *

_

_ Konoha, 14 Agustus 2010_

_ Dear Yuu…_

_Hari ini, aku berencana untuk pindah sekolah… aku ingin pergi jauh agar tak ada seorangpun yang mengetahui kondisiku, terutama dia… aku ingin pindah ke Jerman. Mungkin dokter di sana lebih baik dari dokter-dokter yang ada di Jepang. Lagipula tousan menyetujui keinginanku… tentunya aku memberikan alasan palsu mengenai keinginanku untuk pindah…_

_Hmm, aku tak memberi tahunya mengenai rencanaku ini… aku akan benar-benar meninggalkannya… Selamat tinggal… Uchiha Sasuke…_

_

* * *

_

_ Berlin, 9 Oktober 2010_

_ Dear Yuu…_

_ Kau lihat Yuu? kondisiku sangat menyedihkan! Wajah pucat, tubuh kurus, mata sembab… aarrrggg! Aku sangat menyedihkan! Kau tahu Yuu… sekarang keluargaku mengetahui kondisiku yang sebenarnya… ini semua gara-gara Kyuu-nii berkunjunng tiba-tiba ke apartementku dan melihat kondisiku yang sangat MEMPRIHATINKAN!_

_ Kyuu-nii mengatarkanku ke rumah sakit dengan wajah super cemas… dan tak henti-hentinya berkicau memarahiku karena tak pernah jujur pada mereka... dan disinilah aku… berbaring tak berdaya di dalam ruangan serba putih, dengan sebuah diary yang setia menemaniku dan mendengarkan semua keluh kesahku…_

_ Maafkan aku Kyuu-nii, aku hanya tak ingin mebuat kaliat cemas…_

_ Maafkan aku Kaasan, aku hanya tak ingin melihat kaasan menangisi keadaanku…_

_ Maafkan aku tousan, aku hanya tak ingin membuat tousan repot dan stress hanya karena terlalu cemas dengan keadaanku…_

_ Maafkan aku Sasuke, aku hanya tak ingin melihatmu bersedih dan menangisi keadaanku…aku ingin kau bahagia, Sasuke… _

_SELAMAT TINGGAL SEMUANYA… KURASA INI AKHIR DARI SEGALANYA…_

Sasuke menutup lembaran terakhir dari diary itu, berdiri dan berjalam menghadap jendela kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Melihat sekeliling halaman rumahnya yang basah karena hujan yang bejam-jam lamanya mengguyur kota Konoha. Langit kembali cerah dan hujan telah berhenti. Menapakakan sosok matahari yang bersinar dan memeberi kehangatan, Sasuke menatap langit biru dan memejamkan kedua mata onyxnya.

"Sonna toki itsu datte me wo tojireba, waratteru kimi ga iru…" Sasuke bergumam kemuadian menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskanya perlahan.

"Tooku hanareteru hodo ni. Chikaku ni kanjiteru… samishisa mo tsuyosha e to kawatteku, kimi wo omotta nara…" Sasuke membuka mata onyxnya perlahan dan mulai tersenyum… ya, senyum tulus yang dia tujukan pada Namikaze Naruto. Walau orang yang dimaksud tidak berada di hadapannya namun akan selalu berada dalam hatinya…

-FIN-

* * *

Gyaaaa! Ckckckckc benar-benar OOC tingkat tinggi! Yaampun! Mana endingnya nggak memuaskan… ckckckck! benar-benar mengecewakan! Plus alur yang terlalu cepat…

Gomen ya minna-san… "bungkuk 90 derajad* maaf kalau hasilnya mengecewakan… dan fictnya rada-rada ancur dan membosankan… trus maaf kalau isi diarynya ancur dan kacau… habis, Yuu nggak pernah nulis and curhat di diary sih… jadi ya, isi diarynya gaje semua… dan fict ini sangat membingungkan *sebenarnya Yuu juga rada-rada bingung sih* *dijitak*

Readers : Feelnya nggak dapet!

Yuu : Wah… sama dong! Yuu juga nggak dapet feelnya… *plak!*

Readers : Payah!

Yuu : Emang! Yuu emang nggak punya bakat nulis sih… *ditonjok*

Readers : Berani-beraninya lo publish fict ancur kayak gini!

Yuu : Yuu kan mau cari pengalaman… *dibakar hidup-hidup*

Readers : …..

Plus, Yuu nekat ngerjain nie fict waktu guru sedang gencar-gencarnya ngsih soal-soal MID. Jadi inilah hasilnya… fict yang super 'EROR' dan Kacau.

Ochhh… satu lagi pemberitahuan… kalo lirik lagu yang Sasuke nyanyiin waktu nembak Naruto itu di ambil dari lirik lagu Yellow Moon ostnya Naruto.

# Sonna toki itsu datte me wo tojireba, waratteru kimi ga iru artinya disetiap waktu, kala aku memejamkan mata aku dapat melihatmu tertawa. *diambil dari lirik lagu Dearest ending ostnya Inuyasha*

# Tooku hanareteru hodo ni. Chikaku ni kanjiteru… samishisa mo tsuyosha e to kawatteku, kimi wo omotta nara artinya jauh kita terpisah. Dekat kehadiranmu kurasakan… hingga kesepianpun berubah menjadi kekuatan, saat aku memikirkanmu… *diambil dari lirik lagu Reason ending dari ostnya Gundam Seed Destiny*

# Itsu Made mo Kawaranai artinya sampai kapanpun tak akan berubah.

Bagi yang udah baca ni fict harus dan wajib review… *maksa* dan yang mau ngasih flame, silahkan Yuu terima dengan lapang dada. Arigato sebelum dan sesudahnya…

Yuuchan no Haru999 K.R


End file.
